


The many values of grey

by Dodo



Series: Animal AUs no one asked for [3]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Danger noodles, Frottage, Hemipenis, M/M, Magic, Snoots, friction is a harsh mistress, snake sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Tony wants to be on top for once but it takes some extra crafty research and magic to get him there. The end result is nothing to shake a tail at.





	The many values of grey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starxreactor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starxreactor/gifts).



> they are rattle snakes. danger noodles, or scary noodles.

Tony was a tad frustrated currently, it had taken a lot of cajoling to get Steve to become acclimated to gay sex. Though now he was pretty much a sex fiend after a long day, usually on days they weren’t called to assemble. Steve had taken to sex like it was a new exercise. Running out of condoms became a thing, and the Steve had been so taken with barebacking.

Which was really fine, it was! Tony wasn’t complaining that Steve was apparently a repressed sexual deviant, it was he who reaped the benefits. However Tony was a switch and being topped all the time was starting to become a sore point. His ass was also sore too, ther serum had given Steve a quick refractory period and an insatiable appetite. 

Tony was upset he wanted to top Steve but every time he tried, well Steve was a super soldier. And Tony was very much of mice and men at this point. He’d even tried words and that hadn’t gone so well, since Steve somehow misconstrued it into not liking how eager the other had been in all things sex. The aftercare was phenomenal but it got to a point that Tony just wanted ride on the might Steve stead. He was sitting in his lab now frustrated with everything.

He had to mend the misconception with Steve, but that usually ended up with heated sex. Which lo and behold Tony wasn’t feeling up for it. He liked Steve, he liked Steve dominating him but it all boiled down to some of Tony’s needs not being met, in the bedroom. He looked over his emails listlessly. Dr. Stange had left him some email or another talking about the alchemist asking for help.

Not likely, Tony scoffed not after the whole be a slug and have sex in Bruce's lab with slime all over the place. It had been fun, enjoyable even but…

Oh he had an Idea, it probably made him a terrible person, but it was a clever idea. He responded to Dr. Stranges inquiries and got ready for bed and making up to Steve. Best resolve the issue before Steve really ruminate on it.

When he cleared the air before he climbed into bed, gave Steve some oral, got a hand job for his reward. Made sad sort of sigh and carefully curled into Steve trying to hide his face on the other’s side. Steve was very cuddly that night, holding a rubbing Tony. Eventually Tony came but only after Steve managed to rub another orgasm out and over Tony’s legs.  


-

  
The next day they woke to alarms blaring, tony peaked over the edge of the bed to see the short stature of the alchemist greet him. Steve was up and clutching the blanket to his chest.  
“Dr. strange sent me, said you wanted my services.”

Steve looked at tony confused.  
“That isn’t true I asked if he could help me, not for you.”

The man merely shrugged.  
“The taco supreme, is trying to distract me so he can try sealing me away. I’m out to have a good time.”  
Tony had to withhold a guffaw at the flipancy the other displayed for the sorcerer supreme. On the battlefield the other was a literal pain in the ass, but unlike other battles no one was hurt directly.

“So I’m here you ready? Think of the form.”  
Steve was reaching for his shield, Tony nodded as the bright light enveloped them once more. The alchemist seemed to vanish after the light struck them and everything faded into a fuzzy mess of greys.

Tony nosed his way over to Steve, tongue flicking out and smelling the world. This was amazing! Snakes did have shit vision but the feedback from jacob’s organ was magnificent and the infrared feeds were really helping Tony navigate over to Steve’s thick meaty side. The consummate v’s of Steves pale tan back were enticing.

Tony slithered over Steve feeling all the scales with his belly scutes as his sinewy muscle contracts as he glides around his lover. Nudging his dark tan triangular head against Steve’s coils. Flicking his tongue out along Steve’s back as he coiled around his lover.

“Steve, Steve are you okay?”  
“Tony, I don’t understand.”  
“We’re snakes, I remember how excited you were with the slug thing.”  
Steve poked his head out of his tight coils.

“Did you really invite a villain into our bedroom?”  
Tony jerked back Steve smelt sad.  
“No, that jerk Strange must have decided to do that. I just asked him if he had anything that would spice up our sex life.”  
“Is it not spicy enough? I do everything for you.”

Tony carefully weaved his tail around Steve’s as he started to relax his coils. Tony rested his head next to Steve’s, tongue flicking occasionally; less sad which was good.  
“It's good Steve but i’d like our roles to be swapped a bit, let me pamper you.”  
A very soft “oh” was exhaled by Steve.  
“This is for me?”  
“Yes,”

Steve perked up stretching his body out flicking his tongue out slowly, Tony raised himself. Steve as a snake was warmer than expected. Pressing his belly against Steve’s back as Steve acclimated to the room. Booping each other’s noses as they nosed around each other.  
“We smell good.”

Steve smacked Tony in the eye with his tongue, everything in his sight was fuzzy but he could smell Tony in a way he never had. Reminded him of the time he rubbed his feelers all over Tony’s slug body.  
“Tony do snakes even have dicks?”

There was a light hiss, laughter from Tony.  
“Of course they do, they have two!”  
Clearly Tony had done some research before this foray, Steve was pleased and tried to loop himself over Tony. Which Tony evaded and stayed on top of Steve.

Something much lower down his body trembled against Tony’s possessive tail, their rattles made soft noises as they move but nothing threatening. A clatter occasionally when they knocked against each other, Tony’s tail was wrapped snugly over Steve’s.

Steve extended his neck, erm body was his whole body a neck? He had a tail so maybe only a third of it was neck, than body, and tail. He thought slugs were much easier, Tony bumped his head as he swayed around Steve’s form. Tongue flicking out tasting the air, yes they did smell really good and Steve was getting excited. Tony was carefully plotting this letting Steve stay on top of of him occasionally.

Two danger noodles twining around each other like rope, Tony had been working on Steve’s cloaca all during this. His own was leaking, the hemi penis was out and ready, brushing them tenderly up against Steve’s vent while he wrestled with the thick meaty form of Steve. Wrapping around Steve as they fell into the bed, falling apart just so and Steve wrapping himself around Tony as they extended their upper bodies again.

Steve’s Hemi penis emerged, Tony let Steve curl around him as he flicked his own double dicks over Steve’s. There was a surprised hiss and Steve fell off Tony’s raised body, rolling around and eventually wiggling over to his tail where Tony had entangled it with his own. Tony continued the rubbing and letting their spurred hemi peens twine together. Steve stuck his snoot into the conjoining and flicked his tongue out.

Tony jolted when the tongue touched the dicks, tail twitching and giving a short rattle.  
“Did you just lick our dicks?!”  
“I smelt them,”  
Steve looked startling smug, Tony wasn’t sure how he managed that as a snake. The worked against each other as they started to oscillate and writhe as one snake instead of two. 

Steve curled into Tony as he came rolling off the upper part and flopping down onto the bed. Weaving his body around Tony as he returned to the soft bed sheets. They curled up into a ball for a bit, resting. Steve sighed into Tony and placed his big triangular shaped head on top of Tony’s.  
“That was fun, I want to pick the animal next!”

Nudging Tony with his snoot and trying to commit to memory the way Tony smelt and felt as a snake. Tony carefully wobbled his head out of the tongue range not enjoying how Steve was all but slapping him with it. He decided now was the best time to broach the topic.

“Certainly, Steve. Though I’d like to talk about our uh human relationship.”  
Steve lifted his head up some curious.  
“Well I love when you dominate me, but I’d like to dominate you as well. I’d like to pamper you after sex as well. I’m a switch Steve and I like it both ways.”  
Tony finished hesitantly, it had sounded better in his head.

“You can be both? Is that why you were pouting after sex recently? I’m sorry i was using that fifty shades of grey books as a reference, you know the one you had in your room? I thought you were hinting?”  
Oh that made perfect sense! Tony hid his face under a coil of his body he should have disposed of that god awful book when Natasha gave it to him. Preferably on fire or something, but typically he’d been drawn away and had left it out and hadn’t even noticed its disappearance till Steve mentioned it.

“Oh that book is terrible!”  
Steve bumped his snoot against Tony’s joining him under the coils.  
“Yeah, but google helped I didn’t want to hurt you...I think I’ll like being your sub. I should have asked I’m sorry Tony.”  
Oh no now Stave looked like a sad snake. Tony bumped his head against Steve.  
“Don’t worry Steve it was a miscommunication on both of us, and now its fixed.”

“Yesss, so how about another round?”  
Steve practically hissed, as he weaved around Tony in a possessive manner.  
“Sure!”


End file.
